


TROUVAILLE

by smol_Luna



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Kaiba Seto Needs a Hug, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smol_Luna/pseuds/smol_Luna
Summary: Judai watches his heart breaks everyday.In the sea of stars,Am I able to reach?[FANFIC]- Pairings : Judai Yuki X Manjoume Jun- Ship : Rivalshipping Gx- Using Japanese Names!!- Genre : Fluff, Hurt and Comfort- Rated for language, lots of curses grr[AU DESCRIPTION]- CEO! Chazz- Florist! Jaden
Relationships: Haou | Supreme King/Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton, Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	TROUVAILLE

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO LOVELY PEOPLE.  
> FINALLY I HAVE GATHER UP THE COURAGE TO PRESENT MY WORK HERE AT AO3.  
> AAAAAAAAAAA  
> This was originally published on my wattpad ACC @-sandwich ; But I decided to move it here for a try!  
> Kudos and comments are really appreciated, thank you for reading! Still not sure when will I update as my exams are near, but I'll do my best hhhh

When your presence still lingers,  
My heart twitches.  
"Shut up, you nerd."  
_______________

Droplets of rain poured down heavily and drenched the streets, as liquids seeped through the door frame, staining the carpet and leaving an oddly refreshing smell.

"Give me a flower bouquet which stands for fuck you. " a fist slammed against the counter, causing a few accessories on it to vibrate under the sudden force. The raven's vein was twitching as his face flushed red, grinding his teeth vehemently as his fist clenched tight, waiting for a response impatiently.

"Woah. Does it mean fuck you in bed or fuck you in general? " Taken aback from such a client, the florist widened his eyes and shivered from such tensions and rage aura emitting from the raven, a sweat rolled down his cheeks as he tried to cheer up the mood.

"Well, what do you think? "

Water trickled down from the raven's wet hair due to the rainfall and dripped down the counters, his face visibly pissed and grumpy. That stare that he gave made the florist cringe as he backed away, trying not to commit a commotion. The brunette was more than amused to see a soaking wet stranger, entering his flower shop, just to buy a bouquet of flowers to tell people to piss off. 

In a middle of an troublesome rain. 

_He applauded to his audacity._

"So..fuck you in general it is... " Murmured the brunette, Judai Yuki, as he went to grab some scissors to trim the excess leaves and twigs. "Sir grumpy pants sure sounds like someone pissed in their cereals... " He mumbled, not loud enough for the raven to hear, snarkily. Not like he was not used to deal with rude customers, and he was not obligated to deal with their attitude; yet he sort of understand his crummy disposition which was put into because of the horrible weather. 

He realised too, the stranger was pretty. 

Like, real _pretty_. 

Slick black hair combed neatly - for a party, he assumed? - and his eyes--god, his eyes. Charcoal black with a hint of purple, illuminating under the light. Wearing a black sweater and a trench coat, lazily checking his watch to pass time. The stranger looked familiar, like a model. 

Judai shooked his head, he had to focus. 

As his scissors begin to snip and the myriad of flowers exposed to the raven's view, Judai worked diligently without breaking a sweat. Plucking, trimming, repeat. A few pots of plants being arranged in front, earning a curious glance from the raven. A satisfied hum escaped Judai's lips. 

"Orange lilies," He added, grabbing the petite flower and caressing it with his fingers delicately, "It means hatred, pride and disdain. Pretty accurate enough for a fuck you. " After that, he added another "Black Roses, " the petals fluttered a little being held in Judai's hands "resemblance of death. " Another blue flower caught his eyes, pique his interest unexpectedly "Aconite, " Judai chuckled, "it means be cautious. In case if they need a warning before you running them over with a car. " an idea popped up of Judai's mind as he reaches out for the Basil, "well, it represents hatred so this will do too. "

"Your bouquet of Fuck You, served fresh and flamboyant. " A cheeky smile stretched across his face, an arm extanding to hand over the bouquet of flowers to the raven.

A gasp escaped the raven's breath, eyes widening in surprise. He is amused. 

"Oh wow. " 

Amazing.

"That's amazing. Sure hope my brothers love this. " He added, as he sign a huge "With sincere and love, Jun Manjoume" on the card and place it in a position that's obvious to look at. What a petty bitch, but Manjoume does not give a shit. 

"They would be so _pique_. " Judai butted in, chuckling at how livid must the stranger's brothers be. Its no new seeing petty revenge all of the time in this society nowadays, and he was used to it, quite amusing if he may add. Though, he does know not to butt in on people's business no matter how curious he is. 

"Anyways uh. Thanks. I'll be going now. " A rather awkward silence filled the shop, making both of them uncomfortable. Eyes staring onto each other, before looking at the counter. "Keep the change. " Jun added, sliding a $80 towards Judai with a confident smirk. 

The light drizzle seemed to have calmed down as streaks of sunshine filtered through the window blinds, warm yellow dazzling over the foliages and flowers. The streets are clearing up and everything is getting better, especially with the chilly breeze after the rain and to be met with the warm sunshine upon stepping outside.

"Hope to see you soon, Manjoume! " Judai chuckled, waving his hand.

"It's Manjoume Sanda! And hopefully I do not come back for anything stupid like this anymore. " Manjoume knew this was ridiculous, the bouquet- but a small smile curved on his lips before returning to the usual poker face.

The bell rang as the raven left, like the only voice left in this small, cottage like flower shop.

Judai sighed, getting back to tidy up the mess that the rain caused with a unsatisfied huff. "Don't look at me like this Pharaoh, you know I have no time to pet your highness." The cat hissed behind the flower pot, sassily turning his back away from Judai.

"Manjoume Jun-now why does that feels so familiar? " 

Wait. Oh wait. 

Oh. 

It's _the Chazz_. 

Judai mentally slapped himself, curse him and his bad memory. 

___________________

"Manjoume sanda? "

Jun snapped awake from his daydreams, gripping tightly on his half finished coffee. He's been sitting in this car for about three hours, and it's slowly killing his patience. The view outside of the car was a blur--he barely had the energy to stay awake. Well, he could have had a better time working on his new project but nooo, noooo, his brothers insisted on making sure he joined their so called "family gathering" which was basically a war zone disguised as a gala night.

Everyone had a facade, everyone is putting on a mask for the show.

Jun hates fake people like those. Reminds him of how cold his childhood was. 

Fuck. 

He doesn't feel the need to socialise with anyone; he's only tolerating them for business.

"Oh, send my _dear brothers this lovely bouquet._ I will love to see how they will react to the guest in front of stage. " The smirk crept up his face, as the car parked at the place he dreaded most. 

The Princeton group. 

"Let's get this over with. " 


End file.
